Seeing Alison
by MandyJai13
Summary: After Ali goes missing and they find the body all the girls think she's dead. But what happens when they each see Ali and share a special moment with her? Will they tell the others or keep it secret? Is Ali alive or is it their imaginations? Story is cannon until and in-between each encounter. Romance & Friendship. Hanna/Ali, Emily/Ali, Spencer/Ali, Aria/Ali, M to be safe.
1. Part I- Hanna

**Hey guys, here's the first part of my new story. For this story everything is canon before, after and inbetween chapters. The only thing that's AU is what happens in the chapters (hopefully that makes sense.) Oh, and I don't own the characters, only the story and some of the dialogue.**

**Anyways on with the story**

* * *

**Seeing Alison  
Part I- Hanna**

"Did you miss me?" she says in a sweet voice.

Ali stands at the foot of my hospital bed smiling, is this real? I freeze for a moment not sure what to say but finally I find some words.

"Ali, I thought you were dead." Smooth Hanna, real smooth.

"Yeah, I heard that too. But here I am…"

I can't register what is happening, I feel disbelief rush through me at the possibility of Alison being alive, being right with me.

"What happened?" I can't stop the question from rushing out.

She just chuckles, "It's complicated Hanna, really complicated. Worse than algebra."

I blink at her, still unsure and frustrated at her lack of answers.

"What happened when you left the barn? We all want to know."

"You already do, the four of you combined. You remember more about that night than you think you do."

Her words come out firm, like she's trying to get me to see reason, even though Ali's never been one for reason. So I ask her the only thing I can think of.

"Where'd you go? To meet a boy? Noel?"

"Noel…Please," she says with a sarcastic grin.

"Please just tell me the truth"

Her lips curl up into a small, sad smile.

"It won't make a difference darling"

She looks at me and I see something usual in her eyes, something like regret.

"How can you say that?"

"Because I know. You think the truth is some big shiny disco ball of purity? Go ahead and try it. Be honest, see where it gets you. Telling the truth to the wrong person at the wrong time is how I ended up where I am. Take it from me, you're always better off with a really good lie."

Her words bounce around the room as I try to absorb what she is telling me but soon I feel my eyes getting heavy again. Ali pauses to check her watch before she looks up at me, her eyes like sparkling sapphires.

"Gotta go."

My heart aches at her words; I don't want her to leave. I just want her to stay here with me, to comfort me, to hold me like she used to.

Sure Ali used to have her bad days, days where she tore everyone down with her vicious words… But then, sometimes she was different— sweet and caring. And even on her worst days she was always fiercely protective of me and the other girls.

My hearts starts racing faster as all the moments I'd spent with her flash by in my mind.

"Where?" I blurt out ungracefully, my voice full of desperation.

In answer she moves closer to the bed until she is right next to me reaching for my hand. Her warm fingers lock with mine and I can't help but let out a small sigh. She sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing her thumb along the back of my hand carefully avoiding the IV.

"I was so scared that you were going to die, that's why I came back. I don't care how dangerous it was I had to see you."

Her voice and expression are both pained and even in my state of grogginess I just want to pull her to me because my own hurt is nothing compared to how the pain in her eyes makes me feel.

Before I have time to think about anything else Alison is leaning in towards me, her lips only inches from mine. She stops and meets my eyes, our hands still locked.

I swallow hard, trying to remember to breath. Confusion and longing twist inside of me the two emotions colliding and conflicting. Neither of us moves for a long moment, I can tell she wants to lean in closer, but I'm stuck.

My heart is screaming at me to close the distance and kiss her, but my head is trying to make sense of her being here, of her wanting to kiss me and most of all, me wanting to kiss her back.

Seeing the level of uncertainty in my eyes she starts to pull away, this snaps me back and I reach for her face with my free hand, cupping her check gently.

Without another hesitation I pull her down until our lips meet.

Ali sighs into my mouth on first contact which sends a shiver down my back. She kisses me delicately like I'm a beautiful flower that needs only the gentlest of hands. Her lips feel like sunshine against mine and I can't help wanting more.

Cautiously I open my mouth and run my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she grants. The tip of her tongue touches mine and I let out a little gasp, causing Ali to smirk against my lips.

Our lips start to move in synch, moving together with ease, her lips melding perfectly against my own.

Several long minutes go by and we continue to share slow, open-mouthed kisses as I wrap my arms around her to pull her close.

In this moment I let myself realize how much I've missed her, how much I've needed her no matter how hostile I've felt at times. Now I see that I've only been angry because she left me… left all of us.

When we finally break apart we both gasp for air and she gives me a big smile before reaching down to caress my check.

"You really are beautiful Hanna. You always were, but now that you've reached your full potential… Wow."

A massive grin stretches across my face at her compliment; I've wanted to hear those words from her for so long.

"Hanna, I have to go now. I don't want to leave you but I can't stay, it isn't safe for me or for you and I won't put you in that kind of danger, you have it bad enough with "A" on your back."

I look up her in surprise at the mention of "A" because I don't understand how she knows about that.

Wordlessly Ali kisses me one last time and moves towards the exit. I try to protest but she doesn't stop until she is all the way at the end of the hall. My eyes are getting heavier and I can't make out her face anymore. Before I fall into oblivion I hear a whisper shatter the silence.

"I will always be here for you Hanna. Always."

With that the medicine overtakes me and I fall into oblivion.

* * *

When I wake the next morning my brain is still foggy, my leg is throbbing and my heart is pounding against my chest.

Images of Alison flood into my mind, everything from earlier comes rushing back to me and I let out a loud gasp.

"Did that really happen?" I ask myself aloud in the empty hospital room.

The room seems to echo my words and I shiver, trying to make sense of it all.

I sit there still as a statue for almost an hour with no luck. I can't tell if it was a dream or not, but it has to be a dream doesn't it? What else could it be.

It's that moment that I look down to see a single words scribbled in purple ink on my cast.

"Always."

My voice escapes me and I can't help the tingling sensation in my lips.

Ali must have been here, but how?

Questions swarm my brain, overloading my drugged scenes, so I let my mind reply the wonderful kiss and slowly nod off into sleep.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Part II- Emily

**Seeing Alison  
Part II- Emily**

As I open my eyes streams of sunlight caress my face. I blink a few times, trying to remember what happened. That's when I see her.

"It's okay, you're with me now." She smiles down at me and I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Alison…" Her eyes brighten as her name rolls off of my lips.

"It's so good to see you Emily. I think I missed you the most."

I stare up at her, our eyes meeting, milk chocolate and ocean water blue. We stay like that for a moment, taking each other in. I'm completely in shock because I can't figure out what is going on. Slowly I try to sit up but she puts her hand behind my head, cradling it.

"Rest. It's what you need. Rest."

Ali gently sets my head back into her lap, never taking her sparkling eyes off of me. She smiles again and the look on her face is so loving that I feel myself choking on my words unable to say anything. But I don't have to speak because when I meet her eyes, she smiles down at me and speaks.

"I never told you this but you were always my favorite. Nobody loved me as much as you did."

I let her words run through me, and they send a warm into my very soul. However there is something else nagging at the back of my mind so I decide to ask her about it before I say anything more.

"Is this what dying is?"

She just chuckles but then her face falls into an unreadable expression.

"That bitch thinks this is what you really want, to be completely free of 'A'."

"Do you know who 'A' is?"

I'm desperate now, I have to know who 'A' is, it's the only way to make things better.

"Of course I do." Ali says without a smile.

"You have to tell me."

She just shakes her head at me.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

I'm desperate now, I have to get her to tell me. Thoughts of 'A' consume me until I hear her speak again.

"Because two can only keep a secret is one of them is dead."

I freeze, my mind is racing, trying to make sense of her words, all traces of 'A' forgotten. Slowly my mind starts to put together the meaning behind her words.

The secret to keep is the identity of 'A' and if two can only keep the secret if one of them is dead, that means that neither of us is dead… Wait then that means… Ali must really be here, must be alive. Before I can ask her she interrupts my thoughts.

"You have to decide what you want Emily. You can stay here or you can come with me."

She smiles again and I try to find the truth in her words, my mind is so foggy, so confused. But when she reaches down to caress my face, I lose myself. I let my eyelids flutter closed, relishing in her gentle touch.

"Sweet Emily…"

Her voice sounds like the soft hum of butterfly wings and even though I'm not sure if this is a dream or if this is reality, all I can do is take hold of her words and cherish them.

My eyes stay closed, trying to savor the feel of my head against her lap, her hand on my cheek, but then it's gone. I almost open my eyes but before I do I feel her lips touch mine.

Everything else in the world ceases to exist as she slowly moves her soft lips. Somehow I know this has to be a dream because Ali would never kiss me like this, but then again how is it that her lips feel so real?

Instead of trying to find an answer I start to kiss her back, caressing her lips with mine. I readjust myself and use my hand to cup her cheek. She smiles into the kiss before running her tongue along the length of my bottom lip.

I let out a little gasp but allow her entrance. This must spark something inside of her because her kisses become of frantic and full of passionate. Her tongue swirls around and her lips melt into mine. She moves her hands to grip the back of my neck, pulling me impossibly closer.

Deciding that it's no time to be shy with Ali kissing me, I maneuver our bodies until I can pull her down on top of me.

She lets a little moan escape her mouth and fire spreads through me. Our lips and tongues continue to move together until we need to break apart for air.

Ali's panting, her eyes shining, sparkling in the sunlight. The heat in my body calms as I stare up into her face and see the thing I've been longing to see since I met her…love.

Gently she pushes a strand of hair away from my face and leans in to kiss me again. This time it's a series of short little kisses which she peppers all over my face, I feel my eyelids getting heavy so I let them close again.

The world around me starts to drift away, and all I can feel is the lightest pressure on my lips, followed by a soft whisper.

"I love you Emily."

After that, the world goes dark.

* * *

"Emily, Em…"

"Emily are you okay?!"

"What happened!?"

When I finally feel myself regaining consciousness I hear voices calling my name. Slowly I open my eyes again and I see Aria, Hanna and Spencer looking down at me with worried expressions on their beautiful faces.

For a moment I'm reminded of another beautiful face… Ali. Was she really here? Did we really kiss? Haze clouds my mind and I can't make sense of it.

Spencer reaches out and caresses my face which jolts me to speak.

"She's still alive."

I sit up and instantly bring my fingers to my lips. They tingle, and I can still taste Ali's strawberries and cream lip gloss.

Now I'm positive that she was here, that Ali is alive.

"I saw Alison, she was here, she's alive."

The others all look at me with wide eyes, but its Hanna's expression that catches my attention.

"Em, I think I've seen her too."


	3. Part III- Spencer

**Seeing Alison  
Part III- Spencer**

"Don't!"

"Don't scream, please."

I blink my eye rapidly, trying to understand the sight before me, but she doesn't give me enough time before she speaks again.

"I needed something from the bag."

My head tilts to the side and I can feel the confusion settle on my face.

"What?"

Ali just looks up at me through long blonde tresses, looking remorseful.

"You're really mad at me, aren't you? Not telling you about Jason."

"Alison…"

I try to say more but before I can she continues.

"Things would've been so different if I'd spilled, I mean Jason's your brother too and that practically makes us sisters right? You deserve a decent sister."

I let that thought sink in, Ali and I could've been like sisters. Somewhere in the back of my mind the thought repulses me, but it isn't until later that I realize the true reason the thought repulses me. I look over at her and she grabs my pill bottle with a little grin.

"Ooo pain killers, mind if I take a couple for the road?"

I stare at her in disbelief, trying to make sense of everything before pulling the bottle away from her.

"What road? Are you still hiding out as Vivian?" I don't let her interrupt this time, and continue with my speech.

"Alison, Aria met Duncan, he took her up in his plane and he told her that he flew you back from Hilton Head that day."

I see her roll her eyes, presumably at Duncan and can't help but smile a little, typical Ali.

"He talks to much. But I'm glad you guys haven't given up. Maybe now that you're got this." She looks down at the blue duffel bag pointedly.

"Why? What's in there? What should I be looking for?"

"Can't tell you." She says with a shrug before lifting the bag onto the couch next to me.

"But don't get hung up on the details and miss what's parked right in front of you."

I grab for the bag and start to rummage through the contents, hoping to find something, anything that will help make sense of everything around me.

"I miss you Spence." As my name leaves her lips she reaches up and strokes my cheek. My skin tingles where she touches me.

"I miss that fierce look in your eyes when you had to know the answers, had to win the game, but this isn't yahtzee sweetie. This is some seriously messed up stuff. But here's the good news, you're getting warmer."

Looking down at her again I feel my body heat up. Without hesitation I grab for the bag and start digging again, this time she grabs my wrist, effectively stopping me.

"Don't get obsessed either Spence, sometimes you just need to take a step back and see what's been there all along."

As she says these words her head tilts slightly to the side and she gives me a cute little grin. Even in the haste and confusion that's spinning in my mind I find myself smiling back. Our eyes find each other and lock together, neither of us blinking.

We gaze at each other, taking in every feature, studying the other. I feel myself swallowing hard as I try to place her expression.

Long seconds pass and it should be uncomfortable, but it isn't, so neither of us move.

In these moments I fully come to appreciate how beautiful her face is, the curve of her lips, her smooth tanned skin and her twinkling blue eyes, oh how I've missed her.

It's then that another reality hits me and the full veracity of her expression hits me.

Because Ali is looking at me like I actually mean something.

Before I can fully comprehend that thought she surges forward and captures my lips with her own. The unexpected movement shocks me in such a way that I let out a little gasp. She pulls back and her face is unreadable.

Our eyes meet and for the first time in my life I see uncertainty swimming in her crystalline orbs. Without conscious choice I reach up and cup her cheek before crashing our lips together once more.

This time, it's Ali who's surprised, but she doesn't pull away, instead she presses our lips together more fiercely while tangling her hands in my hair.

Her lips and mine move together in a passionate dance and I feel dizzy from the ache building inside of me.

My mind is hazy, all reason and logic escape me. All I can see, feel, hear and taste is Alison, and I've never felt more alive.

Ali slides her tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance, I don't hesitate. Instantly she seeks out my tongue and starts to tease me, coaxing me to play her game.

I smirk into her mouth and push her jacket from her shoulders before flipping our positions, pushing her down onto the couch and straddling her waist. She quirks her eyebrow at me but I smile triumphantly.

In response she grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me down, crushing our mouth together again. Her hands run down my sides and settle on my waist as I twist my fingers into her hair.

Ali nips at my lips playfully, trying to regain some control. The action pulls a moan from my lips and it spurs her on. She sucks my tongue into her mouth and moves her hands down to squeeze my ass.

I pull my lips away from hers and try to catch my breath but Ali is relentless and takes the opportunity to flip us over.

I don't have time to think before her lips find my neck, licking and nipping from my ear to my collar bone.

"Fuck… Ali…" My voice is hoarse and full of desire. She just smiles against my throat, quickly shifting to suck on my pulse point.

I tug at her hair, urging her back to my mouth. Fire is spreading through my body, and I'm still in complete shock that this is happening, especially with Ali.

When our lips meet again I move my hands up and down her sides caressing her body, she lets out little gasps, but never parts her lips from mine. I feel her hand sliding between us as she moves towards my shorts.

That's when the sound of a door shutting rings through the house. Ali and I jump apart. She reaches for her jacket, and then looks me in the eyes, whispering into the night.

"I love that look of passion in your eyes Spence, don't give up okay?"

I just nod, not wanting her to go, not wanting the night to end.

"Wait Ali, don't go, I don't want you to leave and, well, I'm scared…" My voice is still hoarse but this time there is a hint of desperation behind it.

She moves close again and kisses my lips softly before stroking my face.

"Don't worry, I will protect you Spence, no matter what the cost."

Another noise sounds from upstairs and I panic, quickly shoving the bag under the couch and pretending to be asleep, although even when sleep comes, all I do is dream of Ali.

* * *

The next day I wake up to Melissa asking about the open front door. My heart races as the events from the previous night resurface. Was that real or was it just a dream?

When Melissa turns her back to me I look under the couch, sure enough the bag is there. I quickly glace to the table and see the bottle of pills is still open.

I stare at it, mouth hanging out when my sister's voice snaps me out of a daze.

"Spencer, was Toby here last night?"

I look up at her with a confused expression. "What? Why would you think that?"

She doesn't speak but points to my neck instead. Carefully I move my finger up towards my pulse, where there is a small bruise.

"Gosh Spence, you need to be more careful, mom and dad could've seen!" She just chuckles and walks about, leaving me in my own little hyper reality.

Wordless I grab my phone and type out an SOS.

**To: Aria, Hanna & Emily**

_SOS. Ali's alive, and we need to talk. Now. Meet me asap._

_-Spence_

* * *

Well there you have it, now that Spencer's not only seen Ali, but shared a very intimate experience with her, what will she tell the others? How will Hanna and Emily take the news that they aren't the only one's that Ali has kissed? Oh, and what about Aria? It's her turn to see Ali, but when?

Stay tuned, and thanks for reading!


	4. Part IV- Aria

**Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, I've been battling the flu. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Seeing Alison **  
**Part IV- Aria**

I feel myself being slowly pulled back to consciousness by the sound of rustling around me. Still groggy from the fever I slowly open my eyes and roll over, unsure of what sight will greet me.

That's when I see her. In my state of semi-awareness I'm unsure who the figure is, at first I think it's Meredith. Irritation shoots through me and I blurt out "What are you doing?"

The figure pauses for a second and just as she starts to turn my waking mind begins to clear. I know that delicate frame, those silky curls of gold and lightly sun-kissed skin, better than I probably should, but I could never make myself forget.

As she turns to face me I sit bolt upright staring at her glowing in the light from my window.

Alison.

She gives me the tiniest of smiles, "I'm taking back what's mine."

"Is this a dream?"

She smiles a little wider, almost smirking at my stupid question, but she takes a few steps toward me and answers anyways.

"No sweetie… I'm more real than I've ever been."

I gaze up at her, taking in her presence before pulling myself up a little more and scooting over to make room for her.

"Tell me what it's like, tell me everything."

Her eyes stay locked on mine as she moves towards the bed and to take a seat.

"I don't know who said that knowledge was king, some old fart probably… But he was right. I see everything now. I missed so much when I was here."

"Do you see 'A'?"

"Everywhere I turn. So do you, you all do. I'm surprised Spencer hasn't figured that out."

She looks down at the doll in her lap but doesn't say more. It takes a few seconds but she pulls out the diary pages and I can't stop myself from asking.

"Did it really happen, what you wrote in those pages? Were you blackmailing my dad?"

She smiles a little and lifts her head. Her cerulean blue orbs lock on mine and her smile morphs into a huge grin.

"Byron's really coming around isn't he? I mean when the chips were down with Ezra's mom…"

I start to feel anxious and I can't handle her indirect statements, so I interrupt her, desperately needing answers.

"Ali. I need to know the truth."

As the words come out a strange expression crosses her face, something like hurt and uncertainty but I can tell by the set of her jaw that she is absolutely determined.

"If I tell you the truth, you don't have to believe it." She says in the most matter-of-fact tone I've ever heard from her.

My resolve nearly crumbles when she bats her eyes at me but I try one more time.

"Please…" I beg her with my eyes.

She shakes her head a little, but I see her determination crack.

"I was desperate for that money."

The honesty in her voice hurts worse than knowing she blackmailed my father. Deep inside I feel my heart ache for her, why was she so desperate? Was that why she was killed? Or if she is here, then maybe why she had to fake dying?

I can't let her see my true anguish though, so I go with the next emotion I can find.

"How could you do that to my family, to me?"

Her eyes are sad, and I can see her silently begging for my forgiveness.

"It was just a threat, I never called your mom."

Her words settle around me and inside me. A single breath passes between us and I ask her the question that's really been weighing on my heart.

"Did my dad kill you?"

I can't read her expression which turns into a sly smirk before I have the chance.

"Do I look dead to you?"

She leans in a little closer, so her face is only a few inches from mine. My heart pounds against my chest and I know she can hear it.

Her smirk grows a little but instead of backing away she surges forward and presses her lips to the side my neck. It's soft and gentle then she moves a little higher kissing my neck again. Her hand comes up to cup my cheek as more kisses are lightly pressed against the hollow of my throat and my neck as she moves towards my ear.

I'm frozen, utterly shocked at how real it feels and how much I'm enjoying it. Without any more thought that than I tilt my head back slightly exposing more skin to her. She smiles against me and begins using her tongue and teeth as well. I let out a little gasp when she sucks on the spot below my ear.

I tangle a hand in her blonde hair and she pushes us down onto the bed so she's hovering above me, her lips never wavering from my flesh.

She nips at me again and this time I'm sure she's left a mark, I groan and she chuckles. Then I feel her warm, sweet breath on my ear.

"Do I feel dead to you?"

She moves over slightly so her lips are directly above mine, only an inch away.

I breathe out softly,

"No."

Instantly her lips descend, delicately caressing mine. Her thumb strokes my cheek tenderly and I tug lightly at her curls, pulling her closer.

Until this moment I'd never realized just how much I wanted to kiss her, how much I wanted Ali back in my life.

Even in the moments when she was a manipulating bitch, she was exactly what I needed. She was a soft caress, a harsh truth, a protective put-down, a flirty smile. Ali always knew what I needed most, even now as her lips dance with mine I feel her aura like it's part of me, keeping me warm, comforting me.

I feel her start to draw lazy patterns on my arms, matching the speed of her soft kisses. After a while she pulls back. Disappointment courses through me but it instantly disappears when she leans in and kisses my nose.

Ali's full lips pull away again and she reaches for my hand. She plants feathery kisses on my fingers and palm, then my arm, shoulder and up to my cheek. It only takes her a second to untangle my other hand from her hair and start to repeat the process.

As soon as she reaches my other cheek her hands move to caress my waist and sides, delicately holding me like she's afraid I'll break.

She's right of course; I am fragile although it's not my body but my heart.

I've never seen or felt her be so gentle before and it sends a pulse of adoration through me.

Ali carefully plants another kiss to my forehead, and then moves her lips to my chest. Carefully she moves my V-neck shirt aside and kisses the skin above my pounding heart.

I close my eyes, trying to live in this moment forever, because I never want it to end, never want to be without her again. She's my rock, the anchor than tethers me here.

I feel her start to pull away.

"I have to go."

My heart lodges in my throat but she leans in for one more kiss before I can protest.

I sigh when she pulls away and stands. A smiles plays at her lips before she turns to leave my room. Just when she makes it to the door I reach for my cup but she turns and looks at me.

"I wouldn't drink that… Meredith is looking for those pages too."

Her words sink in and I set the cup back down, afraid of what reality I'll face when this is over.

I sigh, and feel tears start to well up in my eyes.

"When will this get better?" I whisper more to myself than to her but it gets her attention.

She must see the anguish on my face because she crosses back towards me.

I lay back against my pillow and Ali leans over me, kissing my forehead again before moving her lips back to my ear.

"I'll always be here to make it better Aria."

With one last gentle caress of my face, she leaves and I drift back into un-consciousness.

* * *

When I wake again its dark, barely any light in visible through the window. Memories of my dream rush back to me and I feel a pain growing in my chest. I lean over to take the cup but stop myself.

In that second I register that my pulse is beating painfully in my neck. Panic sets in because what if the drink is poison!? I jump out of bed and rush to my mirror, wondering if I will be able to see anything out of place. At first I don't see anything, my neck and throat look just fine.

That's when I see it—the small purple bruise behind my ear, so out of place against my milky skin. My voice sticks in my throat and my heart pounds in my chest, because that little mark can only mean one thing.

Ali's alive.

* * *

**Well there you have it, Aria's encounter with Ali. Next chapter will be all the girls finally coming clean about their experiences. I'm also considering doing Spencer's second encounter at Radley before the final chapter, opinions? Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
